The Legend of the Twelve Princesses
CoolZDane presents A LionKingRulez Film Robin Hood (Twelve Princesses version) "Once upon a time in the land of Florida, the people were ruled by the kind and wise Queen Mrs. Jumbo and her son, Prince Dumbo. But fate, sadly, called the queen and her son away to fight in war. In the queen's absence, her greedy and treacherous adoptive sister, Princess Mother Gothel, took the throne. There were only twelve who could help the good people now. Their names were Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel. They were well known to be the ones who would rob from the rich and give to the poor. They were loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in the circus. While they and their friends Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, and his brothers, were pursued by the evil Merlock, the Magician of the Miami Circus, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the countryside." Outside the countryside, three birds sat on a tree branch. The first one was a white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat and sailor suit with a black bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons. The second one was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, a straw boater hat, and a black bowtie. He was holding an umbrella. The third and last one was a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a red vest, grey gloves, and a brown belt carrying two pistols. Their names were Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito, the three narrators. They smiled at us and began to speak. "Hi! Welcome to Miami, Florida, where our story takes place." Donald said, tipping his hat. "You know, readers, you may or may not know but there have been quite a number of different versions and parodies concerning the character of Robin Hood and they're all different too." Jose added. Featuring... Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Three Birds Voiced by Tony Anselmo, Rob Paulsen, and Carlos Alazraqui "But, we folks at this cartoon crossover have got a version that will please you all." Panchito explained, as he and his friends began to strum their mandolins, while whistling a bit, razz, and such. As they do, we see images of characters in the story. Mother Gothel A Witch Voiced by Donna Murphy Kaa A Snake Voiced by Jim Cummings Minnie Mouse A Mouse Voiced by Russi Taylor Alice A Girl Voiced by Hynden Walch Wendy A Girl Voiced by Harriet Owen Olivia A Mouse Voiced by Noah Cyrus Lilo A Hawaiian Girl Voiced by Madison Pettis Kairi An Islander Voiced by Hayden Panettierre Amy Rose A Hedgehog Voiced by Lisa Ortiz Kilala Reno A Princess Voiced by Tara Strong Susan Test A Scientist Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse Namine A Writer Voiced by Meaghan Jette Martin Viper A Snake Voiced by Lucy Liu Rapunzel A Princess Voiced by Mandy Moore Danny A Cat Voiced by Scott Bakula Gideon A Cat Voiced by Elizabeth Daily Peter Pan A Boy Voiced by Blayne Weaver Fievel Mousekewitz A Mouse Voiced by Frankie Jonas Stitch An Experiment Voiced by Chris Sanders Ventus A Keybearer Voiced by Jesse McCartney Knuckles An Echidna Voiced by Dan Green Rei A Prince Voiced by Jason Marsden Gil Nexdor A Teenage Boy Voiced by Andrew Francis Sora A Keybearer Voiced by Haley Joel Osment Crane A Bird Voiced by David Cross Flynn Rider A Prince Voiced by Zachary Levi Timothy Q. Mouse A Circus Mouse Voiced by Chris Edgerly Jim Crow A Crow Voiced by Kevin Clash Preacher Crow A Crow Voiced by Mel Winkler Glasses Crow A Crow Voiced by Quinn Dempsey Stiller Fat Crow A Crow Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Straw Hat Crow A Crow Voiced by Jaleel White Geppetto A Friar/WoodCarver Voiced by Jeff Bennett Twilight Sparkle A Unicorn Pony Voiced by Tara Strong Pinkie Pie An Earth Pony Voiced by Andrea Libman Rainbow Dash A Pegasus Pony Voiced by Ashleigh Ball Rarity A Unicorn Pony Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Applejack An Earth Pony Voiced by Ashleigh Ball Sunset Shimmer A Unicorn Pony Voiced by Rebecca Schoichet Fluttershy A Pegasus Pony Voiced by Andrea Libman Discord A Draconequus Voiced by John de Lancie Merlock A Magician Voiced by Christopher Lloyd Dijon An Arabian Thief Voiced by Richard Libertini Creeper A Goblin Voiced by Phil Fondacaro Toulouse A Kitten Voiced by Austin Lux After the opening credits are over, the three birds finished whistling. "By the way, my name is Panchito, and these are Donald Duck and Jose Carioca. We are also minstrels, and our job is to-" Suddenly, Panchito was cut off as one of the strings on his mandolin broke. Donald frowned and fixed it, before Panchito continued, "-tell it like it is, or was...or whatever." As the story goes into the countryside, we see eighteen figures walking down a road. The first girl was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The second girl was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell. The third girl was a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears an sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling. The fourth girl was a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The fifth girl was an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. The sixth girl was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi. The seventh girl was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy Rose. The eight girl was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno. The ninth girl was a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. Her name was Susan Test. The tenth girl was a 14-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white, lace dress and blue sandals. Her name was Namine. The eleventh girl was a green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper. The last and twelfth girl was an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel. The first one was a mouse with brown fur and small, white buck-teeth. He was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. The second one was a crow with black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravay, a blue vest, a brown bowler hat with a blue feather stuck in a fuchsia band, and lavender spats and was smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow. The third one was a small crow, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, and a red sweater. His name was Lil' Urle. The fourth one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting an old Southern preacher from the 20's. His name was Reverend Zachariah. The fifth one was a short and fat crow, wearing a blue fedora and a fuchsia vest. His name was Big Daddy Lou. The sixth and last one was a crow, wearing a blue and fuchsia striped shirt and a yellow hat with no top. His name was Tyrone. As they happily strolled through the countryside, Donald, Jose, and Panchito began to sing: Donald: Minnie Mouse and her friends Walkin' through the forest Laughin' back and forth At what the other'ne has to say They soon came across a log bridge that is over a river. Minnie and her friends smiled, as they gestured Timothy and the crows to go first. Jose: Reminiscin' This and thattin' Havin's such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly, what a day As the girls, circus mouse, and crows tried to cross, Big Daddy Lou stumbled and accidentally knocked the girls, the mouse, and his brothers into the river. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others didn't seem to mind though, as the girls, circus mouse, and crows laughed and relaxed in the water. They didn't realize that they were being watched. From the bushes, a tall, old, and fat anthropomorphic tan-furred wolf with long, bluish grey beard, beady black eyes, blackish grey moustache, and an evil grin. He wore a dark blue trimmed with yellow, light blue, and purple, plus a hood that covered his head, and an orange slash around the waist. A dark blue cape with dark red inside with it's collar that sticks up like Dracula's cape and brown shoes. He also wore a strange looking green jewel with a gold rim and a brown ribbon around his neck. His name was Merlock the Magician, the Truant of the Miami Circus, the law authority who has been trying to arrest Minnie and her friends as long as he could remember. Panchito: Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around Sure enough, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers found out that Merlock and his guards had them surrounded. The girls, circus mouse, and crows raised their hands and wings as if they were surrendering. Suddenly, they ducked into the water as they find themselves running from the weasels' arrows. Donald, Jose, and Panchtio: Minnie Mouse and her friends Runnin' through the forest Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees An' tryin' to get away The girls, circus mouse, and crows nodded to each other, then swung up into a tree. They stifled laughter as the guards looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where their quarry had vanished to. Contemplatin' nothin' But escape an' finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly, what a day. The girls, circus mouse, and crows sighed in relief as the guards run off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes have escaped trouble...for now. Timothy sighed as he tried to catch his breath. "You know something, Minnie, you and your friends are taking too many chances." Timothy stated. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse ever since Mother Gothel took over. "Chances? You must be joking." Minnie laughed. "We were just having fun, guys." Alice added. "Oh yeah? Well, take a look at your dress, baby. That's not a candle on a cake." Jim Crow commented with a smirk, pointing to an arrow that was stuck in Wendy's dress. The girl pulled it out and examined it. "Oh. It almost got my name on it, did it?" Wendy asked. "They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it: They are getting better." Olivia said, as Reverend Zachariah broke the arrow in half. "Yeah, next time if Merlock sees us, he's probably gonna have a rope around our necks." Reverend Zachariah said as he pretended to strangle Lil' Urle, much to the small crow's chargin. "Pretty hard to laugh in there, guys." Lil' Urle said, as he massaged his neck. "Well, that Merlock and his posse couldn't lift you off the ground." Lilo said, balancing an arrow on the tip of her finger. "Engarde!" the Hawaiian girl cried as she threw the arrow Lil' Urle, who ducked in time as it burrowed his sweater onto the tree, causing the small crow to go in the nude. Lil' Urle looked at himself as he covered himself with his wings. "Hey, careful, Lilo! That's the only sweater I've got!" Lil' Urle scolded, taking his sweater off of the tree. "Oh, come along. You worry too much, little guy." Kairi said, relaxing for a while. "You know something, guys...we were just wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, robbing the rich to feed the poor." Big Daddy Lou asked. "Rob?" Amy said, clicking her tongue. "Oh, that's a naughty word. We never rob." "It's sorta like we kinda borrowed from those who can afford it." Kilala added. "Borrow? Boy, are we in debt." Tyrone said. Just then, a trumpet fanfare was heard, getting the girls, circus mouse, and crows' attention. Susan grinned and climbed up further until she and her friends get to the top. Minnie and the gang joined her as they took a look at the source of the fanfare. Susan smirked as she rubbed her hands. "Well, it looks like it'll be a great day for the collection of the poor, right guys?" "Yeah, sweet charity." Jim Crow chuckled happily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmake